


No feelings in the wake of war

by Hinaandthewaffles



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaandthewaffles/pseuds/Hinaandthewaffles
Summary: This story is about how Zara and Mitch met each other during one of the wars years ago (don't worry, none of them die) but they do grow closer to each other as the months go by.





	1. Grey Skies

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"The others should be gone soon, then we can just sneak out into the coast." 

"I'm not trying to be caught off duty by you; I may be the admiral's favorite and all but I can't just drop everything. We have jobs you know. A war isn't a time to just dilly dawdle all the time. Just be careful when you head out."

"Got it." The soldier wandered off to the watch perimeter near the lookout post, leaving one behind to wander In their thoughts. Their black hair, messy and matted down, eyes tired from staying up past night hours to ensure everyone's safety out here. A group of people were huddled near the entrance of the camp that had been set up, they decided to join them down there. 

"Oi, Zara! Kinda took you long enough, y'know?" 

They brushed past one of the chiefs and straightened their posture. "Never mind me. I'm just doing as I am told." Bright green eyes darted around, a taller one to their left and someone shorter to their right. A tuft of ginger peeked out from the hood, breathing steadily as the cold air chilled the group's bodies. 

A noise rang out. 

Everyone froze, but the person next to them snapped his head upward in direction to the noise. His hood fell off his head. Ginger curls framed his almost stern expression as he tried to pin point where the noise came from; dark blue eyes too.  
Zara looked his way, sensing his tense demeanor calm down. "..." He looked right into Zara's eyes with a slow turn of his head. 

He said nothing. The two shared a brief moment; neither of them blushed or panicked. It was a war after all, there was no time for feelings to blossom. Or so the two thought. "Relax your shoulders." While the boy's back was straight as a pole, his shoulders were bunched together from the cold air surrounding them. "Oh, I didn't notice. I was trying to find out where the noise was coming from." 

"You must have very sharp hearing, kiddo." 

"Yeah, I get it from my father...but he passed away to an unknown cause."

Unknown?

"I'm sorry to hear that." 

"it's okay. I was hoping to find somebody to speak to while being stuck here."

"Guess you found someone who's your type then." The ginger boy's cheeks turned pink. 

"Huh. I guess so."

After a few hours of recon, everyone huddled to their bunks to sleep; Zara slept above the bottom ones so they didn't really know where the boy they met earlier went. Doubt they'd get his name now cause he was asleep. So they waited until tomorrow.


	2. Quiet Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to re-write the WHOLE THING.

2 months later

It was close to morning, Mitch had been trying to look for Zara that he met the other day but no luck so far. "Sigh.." He sat at his usual table with his good friend Joseph, talking and eating all the while. He had to find them.

\---

"It seems the boy has taken interest in your company so far; I want you to keep a watchful eye on him. Not because he is weak, he has immense potential. And I think you can bring it out of him."

"I'm not hurting this boy."

"I did not say you were. Just stay with him and make sure that he is safe." Whatever that means.

"Sure"

"That settles it then. Have fun Zara.'

"Yeah."

\---

A flash of black hair caught Mitch's attention as he saw them walk by to a nearby booth. "Um, excuse me Justin." "Where are you going?" Without another word, he took his tray and walked over to the booth where Zara was sitting. A look of unidentified surprise was in Zara's face as they saw the boy take a seat across from them.

"Hey."

"Um, hi. Listen, I wanted to thank you for yesterday. Saving me from falling and almost not looking like an idiot in the process." He ruffled his ginger hair and chuckled.

"No problem; I wanted to ask you something myself. Your name."

He swallowed his food before he looked up at Zara. 

"It's...um...it's Mitch." His hand rested freely on the table, giving Zara a chance to take hold of it briefly. They felt eyes on them, but they could care less.

"Zara."

"Oh...well, it's nice to finally meet you, Zara." The name ghosted off his tongue,

"Me too, Mitch." The feel of his hand lingered on their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First name basis


	3. Now Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two warriors share a moment alone. Through chess.

4 months later

Zara grew accustomed to Mitch’s company after a while; it was nice. There were things they could tell him, and things they couldn’t; but he understood. They saw him move his pawn piece to take their rook piece in a single motion; chess was a game of intense strategy. Zara was getting lost in his serious features, his brows furrowed in concentration then relaxing. 

“Mitch.” “Yes?” He asked, looking up from the board while holding the knight piece in his hand. 

“Have you played chess with your family before?” 

“Oh yeah! All the time back home! My mother shows me how to play when I was younger so...this is the only game that makes me feel calm I guess.” He ran a hand through his messy locks of ginger, a small smile on his face.

They suddenly wondered. What would it be like to be in love with this boy?

Zara thought Mitch knew, and he probably does.

“Hm, we should keep playing then..” a loud yawn echoed through large dining hall; it was from Mitch. 

“Are you tired?” “I might be...” “Well, we can continue tomorrow then, alright?” 

He yawned once more before standing from his seat, leaning on his hands; Zara stood as well, but bumping his head into Mitch’s.

“...!” “....” His eyes widened, then relaxed.

Zara was composed, calm in this slightly darkened room; they felt his heated cheeks.

He bit his lip before Zara spoke up.

“You look like you are going to fall asleep on the table.” They said with a chuckle. 

“N-no!” He shook from his trance, packing up the chess board and pieces. “Well, anyway; I’ll uh see you in the morning, Zara?”

“Like always.”

“Alright, well, good night!” He said with a smile as he walked to his bunk and Zara did the same.

They knew what was happening to the both of them.


End file.
